


Protect

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Rick, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daryl in heat, First Kiss, Knotting, M/M, Omega Carol, Omega Daryl, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Daryl stared down into the empty pill bottle. His heat would be hitting any day now and he was out of suppressants. He growled and tossed the pill bottle into the lake in front of him. This wasn't a good thing. He'd been hiding his Omega status all his life, and now it was going to be revealed during the damn apocalypse with dangerous alphas around every corner. The suppressants helped hide his scent, so no one knew he was an omega.





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Prompt! The prompt was given by an anon, they asked if I could do ABO Dynamics and they didn't specify which couple and who should be what, so I did Rickyl with Rick as the alpha and Daryl as the omega! I hope you enjoy it!

Shit. 

Daryl stared down into the empty pill bottle. His heat would be hitting any day now and he was out of suppressants. He growled and tossed the pill bottle into the lake in front of him. This wasn't a good thing. He'd been hiding his Omega status all his life, and now it was going to be revealed during the damn apocalypse with dangerous alphas around every corner. The suppressants helped hide his scent, so no one knew he was an omega. 

No one but Carol and Beth.

Beth was dead (so he believes) and Carol was no where to be found. Fucking Rick sent her away just for trying to protect them. Yeah, it didn't do any good, but her heart was in the right place. If there was one thing Rick ever did to piss Daryl off, it was send Carol away. Daryl understood his reasoning, but it still pissed him off. 

Daryl loves Rick, deeply, he'd do anything for the alpha, but he knew Rick would never feel the same. The alpha was so busy protecting their little family, he barely even noticed Daryl ever so slowly hinting his interest in the alpha. Rick was more oblivious than Daryl had believed at first. Daryl had even once tried letting a bit of his omega scent out when he was near the alpha, but Rick had merely asked if Daryl smelled anything strange. The hunter had growled a negative and stormed away. 

Then he went and called Daryl his 'brother.' 

Daryl's heart had shattered. 

Now they were traveling to this Terminus, a supposed sanctuary. They were resting at the moment. Rick's injuries were healing, but he was still sore. Daryl's own injuries hurt, but he didn't care. He was too emotionally tore up to feel physical pain. 

Fuck, he needed a cigarette. 

The hunter let out a heavy sigh, tilting his head back into the tree behind him. He could hear footsteps approaching and almost growled in annoyance when Michonne peeked her head around the tree. 

“Daryl, Rick wants to head out again.”

“Fine... be there in a minute.”

Her warm, brown eyes stared down at him worriedly. “... Are you okay?”

Daryl grunted. 

“You just seem... closed off. I mean... you're always closed off, but-”

The hunter got up and marched past her. He didn't want to talk to the alpha female right now. He heard her following after him and it wasn't long before they were stepping back onto the train tracks. Rick was waiting with Carl, but the boy still refused to speak or look at his father. Daryl felt somewhat sorry for Rick, but he could understand Carl's fear. Seeing his father rip a man's jugular out with his teeth, then brutally stab another man to death could be terrifying. He reached out, patting Carl's shoulder as they started walking. Rick gave Daryl a strange look, but when the hunter ignored him, he looked away.

They reach Terminus the next day, and Daryl could feel the stirrings of his heat. He felt hot, a bit dizzy and an ache in his groin. He fought of the feeling, however, as they snuck into the building and what seemed to be a warehouse. Daryl took the lead, ears straining as the woman's voice spoke into a radio. Rick stepped past Daryl and paused for a split second, nostrils flaring as he caught Daryl's scent. He greeted the woman at the table. 

Everyone in the warehouse turned to look at the four. A man in a greyish blue shirt stared at them. He huffed an irritated sigh. “Well, I bet Albert's on perimeter watch.” He tossed down the pencil in his hand and came around a table to greet them.

They spoke briefly and another man came forward to take them to the 'welcome wagon.'

“But first, we're gonna need to see everyone's weapons, if you'll just lay them out in front of you.”

Daryl tensed and turned to glance at Rick. Rick nodded and Daryl almost growled. They all laid down their weapons and Gareth went to search Rick, while the other man came to search Daryl. Daryl swallowed thickly, praying that the other man wouldn't smell him. 

“I'd hate to see the other guy.” The man, Alex, said, eyeing the cut lip and black eye Daryl sported. 

Rick looked over. “You would.”

Gareth spoke again, but Daryl ignored him, fingers itching for his crossbow, his safety blanket. Alex bent down to grab it, but Daryl beat him to it, glaring at the other man. They followed Alex to the front where he had a woman at a grill fix them all a plate of food. Daryl was glancing around, but hardly paying attention. When Rick started getting tense, however, Daryl could sense it immediately and grew tense himself. 

Rick attacked Alex, grabbing for the pocket watch. Daryl brought his bow up while Rick's gun went to Alex's head. It isn't long before they're being herded by gun fire to a train tracks with box cars on them. Gareth demands they put their weapons down, and they're forced to comply. Daryl goes first onto a box car, then Michonne, Rick and Carl last. The door is locked behind them, and Daryl's anxiety shoots through the roof. 

The hunter goes to a corner of the car and sits down. He could feel his heat getting worse by the minute. No one seems to have smelled it, yet. He's happy Maggie and Glenn are alive, but the box car is hot, dark and there's too many people around. Daryl was shaking, biting back tears and whimpers. He listened while Rick and the others came up with a plan to escape and kill these cannibals. Over the next hour or so, they all worked to make weapons to defend themselves with. They didn't expect the top to open and a smoke bomb to go off. 

Daryl was too weak to really fight off the man that grabbed him and dragged him into another building. He's forced to kneel in front of a trough, a bandanna tied around his head to gag his mouth. Rick, Bob and Glenn are dragged out as well, Rick on his right and Glenn to his left with Bob at Glenn's other side. Two other men are knelt down at the trough as well. Daryl flinched each time the bat is brought down on the men's heads and their throats slit. The smell of blood was heavy the air and even Rick's strong alpha scent couldn't calm Daryl like it used to.

Gareth walked in and started asking about how many bullets the men used. Rick glared at him and Bob started begging to speak to him. The leader walked over and only briefly listened to Bob before gagging him again. He walked up to Rick and asked him what was in the blue bag they buried and where did they bury it. Daryl's eyes were glazed over as he glared at Gareth. His omega scent was getting stronger, starting to permeate over the smell of blood. 

“-machete with a red... red handle, that's what I'm going to use to kill you.” Rick's voice growled, his alpha scent growing stronger with his rage and need to protect his pack. 

Gareth chuckled, eyes briefly flicking to Daryl. 

Daryl groaned, feeling a line of slick slide down the back of his thighs. His heat was in full force now, he had no control over his scent and arousal. 

All eyes were on him now. Rick and Glenn stared at him with shock. Gareth growled softly, licking his lips and inhaling the scent deeply. He shot a hand forward, grabbing Daryl's hair and yanking his head back. 

“NO-!” Rick tried to jerk forward, but a knife went to his neck, halting his movement.

Gareth leaned over the trough, shoving his nose under Daryl's ear to breathe him in deeper. “Omega... unmated...” He leaned back, hand keeping a tight hold of Daryl's hair. “Boys, looks like we just found dessert.”

“Don't!” Glenn's eyes were wide. “You can't!” 

Gareth released Daryl's hair with a shove. He stood up. “You're really not in any position to be making moral lectures, Beta.” He walked around the trough. “I'm shocked at you, Rick. As such an alpha male, you'd think you knew there was an omega hiding right under your nose.”

Rick growled at him. “If you touch him, I will kill you.”

Gareth laughed, stopping behind Daryl. “By the time you even get free, you'll be dead.” He placed his hands on Daryl's shoulders. 

Daryl's heart was racing with fear. He was frozen, the threat of being raped by these men and used as a breeding cow was too much for his already frayed nerves. He could feel Rick next to him, vibrating with rage and giving off a violent scent. He flinched when Gareth touched his shoulders. The hunter's eyes were wide, staring down at the blood in the trough. 

“He's kinda cute, too, ain't he?” Gareth knelt down behind him, a hand sliding up the back of Daryl's head to pull his hair away from his neck. He leaned forward, licking a small strip before nipping behind Daryl's ear. 

Daryl shuddered in disgust and whimpered. He flicked his gaze to Rick, practically begging him to help. Rick's gaze met his and the alpha squinted a bit. 

“Tastes good, too... a bit dirty, but I'm alright with that.” Gareth stood up and put a hand under Daryl's arm to yank him up off the ground. “I get first dibs on him, then he's all yours boys.” 

“Daryl!” Glenn tried to get up, but was shoved back down. He watched helplessly as Gareth began dragging Daryl toward the door. 

Daryl struggled against Gareth's grip on his arm. He stumbled forward, knocking them both to the ground. 

“GARETH!” Rick yelled, once again struggling against the knife against his neck. It cut a tiny nick just under his jawline. “LET HIM GO!”

Gareth growled and pinned Daryl down. “Fine. You want me to rape you right here in front of your pack? I can do that.” 

Daryl growled and whined, kicking and bucking to dislodge the alpha atop him. A backhand to his face had him dazed. Gareth rolled him onto his stomach and started yanking at his jeans. 

“Rick...”

Daryl's soft sob reached Rick's ears, and Rick's eyes flashed gold. He let out a howl, clothes and skin ripping as fur and claws grew. The man behind him stumbled back as the ropes binding Rick's wrists snapped from the force of his growth. Glenn stared up at their large leader with awe. He ducked when a large paw swung forward into the man behind him, claws catching on the cannibal's skin and shredding his chest. 

Gareth looked up from his finger in Daryl's wet entrance. His eyes widened when they met with furious, golden slits inches from him. He slid his finger out and held his hands up, trying to calm the enraged beast. 

“Now, Rick... we can talk about this.”

“Back... off...” Rick growled, voice deep and just daring the cannibal to try anything else.

The cannibal stood slowly, backing away from the prone Omega. He stepped back several paces, keeping his eyes trained on the werewolf. He saw the Omega slowly get up from the corner of his eye. Rick turned his head, sniffing at Daryl's cheek to see if he was alright. Gareth took his chance. He grabbed a gun from the back of his pants and aimed at the alpha, but he wasn't fast enough. Rick was on him in a split second. The gun went off, hitting a window on the other side of the room. Gareth's screams echoed in the warehouse with the sounds of his flesh and clothes tearing. 

Daryl watched blearily as his alpha tore the cannibal to shreds. Glenn and Bob got free as a sudden explosion rocked the building. They ran over to Daryl and Rick, weapons in hand. 

“Rick! We gotta go! That explosion is going to draw walkers from miles away!” Glenn shouted. He reached down to help Daryl up, but the alpha growled. 

“DON'T TOUCH HIM!”

Glenn jerked back, hand up. “Alright! But you're going to have to help him! He's weak!”

Rick stood on his hind legs, reaching at least 7 feet tall. He reached down and picked the omega up bridal style. Daryl groaned, burying his face in Rick's fur and breathing in his scent. They left the room and made their way back to the boxcars to free the rest of them. Maggie and Glenn hugged tightly. She looked at Daryl and Rick, but Glenn shook his head. 

“No time to explain.”

Daryl has no idea how they got out of Terminus. They had to have been surrounded bywalkers drawn by the explosion. By the time he was even a bit coherent from being near the alpha, they were outside and Rick was setting him down against a tree. The alpha reverted back to a human once Glenn brought their bag and weapons and extra clothes. Rick got dressed and knelt in front of Daryl. 

“Daryl... hey.” Rick's eyes were blue again as they searched Daryl's for any hint of pain or discomfort. “You with us?”

“... Yeah.” Daryl rasped after a moment. He blinked away the bleary vision and let out a soft sigh. 

“... Why didn't you tell us?” Glenn asked. 

Daryl glanced at him. “Wasn't yer business.” He grunted. 

Rick shook his head. “Daryl... you were almost raped.” He whispered. 

“Ya think I don't know that!” Daryl growled and shoved the alpha away. He stood up, legs weak and knees nearly buckling under his weight. “I ain't a fuckin bitch ya need ta protect, Rick! So fuck off!” 

Rick stood up. “Daryl-”

Footsteps approached, making them all freeze and look in the direction of the intruder. Carol walked up to them, weapons in hand and dirty from mud and walker blood. Daryl stared at her like she was an angel. He shoved away from the tree, nearly stumbling into her. She dropped the weapons in her hand and hugged him tightly, petting his hair. 

“Pookie... are you in heat?”

The omega whimpered, nuzzling into the other omega's neck and breathing her scent in to calm himself. Rick walked up to them. 

“Was that you?” He asked. 

Daryl stepped back, eyeing the alpha warily. 

Carol nodded. “I went back to the prison... and saw the destruction. I saw the bus... and followed the train tracks here. I saw them dragging you all into that warehouse.” 

Rick swallowed thickly. “Thank you.” He hugged her close. “You saved us all.”

She smiled. “Come with me... you have to see this.” 

They followed her through the forest. Daryl often had to stop to catch his breath when another wave of heat hit him. His pants and underwear were soaked by now. He tried to be happy when Rick and Carl cuddled sweet little Judy, both so happy to see her alive. He was in so much pain. He ached for Rick. His body needed the alpha.

They moved on, soon finding Father Gabriel and staying in his church for the night. Daryl was giving the office for privacy. Carol stayed with him, trying to soothe him and comfort him, but his body grew ill and he began to get a fever. She sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind herself. Everyone looked at her for a moment before returning to their food or conversations. Rick walked up to her, eyebrows furrowed with worry. 

“How is he?”

“Not too good.” She sighed. “He's getting a fever. I think... I think he's given up.”

“What do you mean? He's dying?” Rick's voice choked. His beautiful hunter, who he just found out is an Omega, was dying? He swallowed thickly. 

“I believe so. Omegas can't go very long without a mate, Rick. Our body chemistry yearns for companionship and love, a pack, family... he's been alone his whole life, Rick. He's been in love with you...”

The leader's eyes widened. “What?”

“I'm not saying this just to get you to mate him, but...” She paused, licking her lips. Daryl was going to kill her for this. “He told me you called him 'brother'.”

Rick nodded. “He's pack, he's family.”

“It broke his heart, Rick. At the prison he was always trying to get you to notice him... hunting, digging graves... anything you asked him to do, he did it... all to get you to look at him. He loves you... and with his heart broken and his heat... it's killing him, Rick.” Carol crossed her arms. “Now, be honest with me... do you really consider him just your brother?”

Rick looked down at his boots and heaved a sigh. No. Daryl had never been just a brother to him... and he had noticed Daryl. He'd noticed Daryl since the beginning. Losing Lori had made him lose his mind, he'd lost his mate, of course he would grieve over her. Daryl had been there for him, though. Maybe not directly. He'd taken care of their pack, of Rick's cub. That was far more important to Rick than anything in the world. He'd never believed Daryl had felt the same. The man... Omega... had been so closed off. 

“What should I do?”

“Go in there and tell him you love him.” 

“J-Just like that? Shouldn't I... I don't know... court him or-”

“There's no time for that, Rick.” She stepped away from the door and opened it. 

The scent of the Omega's heat wafted through the opened door full force and Rick swallowed thickly. Shit. Daryl smelled so good. 

“Just-”

Carol shoved his back, pushing him into the room, and shut the door behind him. 

Rick stumbled forward, barely catching himself. He got his footing and stared at Daryl on the couch, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over from the fever and arousal. He held his breath, being met with those eyes that had haunted his dreams and fantasizes. 

“Rick...”

The soft whisper forced him to move and kneel next to the couch. “Shh...” Rick whispered back, bringing a hand up to smooth over the Omega's head. “Daryl... Carol says you're not doin too good.”

“Don't feel too good...” Daryl leaned into his head, closing his eyes and whining softly. Rick's hand was cool against his heated flesh. “Need ya, Rick... been needin ya fer a long time...” The Omega's speech was slurred and Rick bit back a groan at the words. 

“I'll take care of you, Daryl... but I want you to know somethin before I do.” The leader leaned down and kissed those red lips softly. “This ain't just because you're in heat... this is because I love you.”

Daryl opened his eyes at the soft touch against his lips. “Rick..?” He furrowed his sweaty brows in confusion. 

“I lied when I said you're my brother... you're so much more than that, Daryl.” He pushed Daryl's hair away from his face tenderly, staring down into the feverish eyes with as much love and affection as he could muster to get the message across. “I love you... and I want you to be my mate. I need your consent, though. I ain't gonna mate you just because you're in heat.”

Daryl blinked rapidly to push the haze away from his mind. He let out a soft whine as the words processed in his mind. “Rick... love ya... loved ya since I first saw ya... please... let me be with ya. I'll be a good mate... I promise.”

Rick smiled, petting Daryl's cheek lovingly. “Anythang you want, sugar.” He leaned down and kissed Daryl again, deeper and with such longing it brought tears to the Omega's eyes. 

He removed Daryl's clothes slowly, stroking skin as it was revealed. His Omega was covered in scars hidden by dirt and sweat. His pants and underwear soiled by the slick that leaked from his hole, and the scent made the alpha in Rick growl with want. Daryl whined and spread his legs willingly when Rick moved to get between them. 

“You're beautiful, Daryl.” The alpha whispered, sliding his hands up Daryl's thighs to his hips. 

Daryl whined again and reached up, tugging at Rick's jacket and shirt. “Off...”

The pout made Rick smile. He removed his jacket and shirt and sighed when those strong hands stroked over his lightly furred chest and stomach. He reached a finger down to the Omega's hole and growled at how ready his mate was for him already. 

The finger made Daryl whine and arch. “Rick, please... need ya... need ya now...”

“Alright, sugar...” Rick leaned forward over the Omega, wrapping those long legs around his hips. He pushed in gently, groaning at how wet and hot Daryl was. “Fuck, sugar, you feel so good.”

Daryl whined and arched, hips bucking into the hot cock pushing into him. “Rick... alpha...”

Rick's arms wrapped around Daryl's shoulders and waist, holding him close. He kissed Daryl deeply, hips starting a soft and gentle pace. Daryl whined into the kiss, nails digging into Rick's shoulders. Their hips rocked and ground together. Their moans and growls filled the room with the scent of their sex. Their scents combined made Rick dizzy with arousal and content. He growled, thrusting harder and faster as his knot began to fill at the base of his cock. Daryl's moans grew in octave with each strike to his prostate. 

“Rick! Knot me! Knot me, please! Need it! Need it so bad!”

Rick shifted his knees as far apart as he could without them tumbling off the couch and lifted Daryl's hips. The new positioned allowed his knot to pop into Daryl's hole. The Omega screamed and arched, cock spurting forcefully over his stomach and chest, a drop landing on his chin. Rick purred at the sight, licking the droplet up and groaning at the sweet taste of his Omega's cum. He kissed down Daryl's neck, continuing to grind and thrust into the tight hole. He sniffed at Daryl's neck, catching a hint of Gareth. He growled and bit down on that spot under Daryl's ear, effectively covering the offending scent with his own. 

“RICK!” Daryl arched again, nails drawing blood from Rick's shoulders as he released another weak spurt. 

Daryl was his. After wanting it for so long, Daryl was now his. He licked at the blood dripping from the bite. He growled at the taste and thrust as deep as he could and released, filling Daryl's channel with spurt after spurt of cum. The Omega whined, rocking his hips weakly into the feeling. Rick sighed happily, nuzzling the hunter's neck. He carefully rolled them over so Daryl was sprawled over him. 

In no time at all, the Omega was asleep. His fever was beginning to dissipate and his breathing evened out. Rick smiled, hands petting over his hunter's back and back. They would have to remain here for another day or two before Daryl would be ready to travel. Rick was fine with that. After the horrors they just witnessed, his pack needed the break. They needed to plan where they would go from here. He needed to talk with Daryl, to make sure the hunter really was fine with this. Rick prayed he was. He didn't think he could have Daryl as his mate, and not be able to treat him as such. The leader nuzzled into his mate's hair, breathing in his scent deeply. He closed his eyes, the alpha in him content and ready to protect.


End file.
